owensdndhelpfandomcom-20200216-history
Psion
Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d6 per Psion Level. * Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier. * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per Psion level after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: Light Armour, shields * Weapons: Simple Weapons, Longbow, Short bow * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Intelligence * Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, History, Insight, Persuasion, Perception, Medicine, and Nature. Equipment * (a) leather Armour (b) or hide Armour * (a) a spear or (b) a mace * (a) a longbow and 20 arrows or (b) a shield * (a) a scholar pack or (b) an explorers pack Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 4d4 x 10 gp. Psi Points Starting from 1 st Level, you have an internal reservoir of energy that you use to power your Psionic Disciplines. Your Psi Limit is the amount of Psi Points you can spend on a single Talent. Your Psi Limit is equal to your Proficiency Bonus, except at Level 20. Psionics Starting at 1 st Level, you know 3 Psionic Talents and 3 Minor Talents. Psionic Talents cost Psi Points to activate, whereas Minor Talents are free to use. You may only use one Talent and one Minor Talent per turn, but you can combine the two. If you use the Action Surge feature from the Fighter class, you may use the extra Action to use another Talent. Each time you level up, you may change one of your known Psionic talents. You must have a Psionic Focus on hand to activate your Psionic Talents, this is usually a crystal orb, a bronze circlet, or some other item worn on the head or carried in the hand. Your Minor Talents and Class Features do not require the use of a Psionic Focus. If your Psionics require a Saving Throw, the DC equals your Proficiency Bonus + your Intelligence Modifier + 8 If your Psionics require an attack roll, the bonus equals your Intelligence Modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. Telepathy Starting from 2nd Level, you can telepathically communicate with one creature within 60ft. You don’t need to share a language to communicate in this way. If you are choosing to telepathically communicate with a creature, the creature needs to choose for you to hear its thoughts. At 8th Level, the range of your telepathy increases to 120ft. At 14th Level, you may link the minds of up to eight creatures as an action, allowing them to telepathically communicate while you are conscious and not incapacitated. Any creature that strays more than 120ft. from at least one member of the linked group is disconnected. Psionic Ideal At 3rd Level, you choose an Ideal to follow, through which to channel your psionic abilities. Soulblade Psionic Defense Beginning at 5th Level, when you are attacked, you may spend Psi Points up to your Psi Limit, using your reaction and gaining AC equal to the Psi Points spent. Tabula Rasa Beginning at 7th Level, your mind cannot be read against your will. You also have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. Mind Strike Beginning at 9th Level, once per turn, when you hit with a weapon attack, you may add 1d8 psychic damage to it. At 17th Level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Mental Resilience At 10th Level, you gain advantage on saving throws against being frightened or stunned. You also gain proficiency in Charisma saving throws. At 19th Level, you are immune to being frightened, charmed or stunned. You also become immune to psychic damage. Focused Meditation Beginning at 11th Level, you can meditate as a short rest, regaining Psi Points equal to your Psion level. Shift Beginning at 15th Level, you can focus your psionic energies to warp space, allowing you to teleport as a bonus action. You may spend Psi Points up to your Psi Limit on this teleport, travelling 10ft. per Psi Point spent. Mind Over Matter Beginning at 20th Level, once per round, when you or another creature within 60ft. suffers damage, you may spend 7 Psi Points and your reaction and reduce that damage to 0. This can only be used on one target. You may use this feature a number of times per day equal to your Intelligence modifier.